U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,978 to Garnier, incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, illustrates an exemplary boat having inflatable tubes as fenders and, among other components, a transom. The tubes of the boat are designed to be inflated with air to make the boat buoyant in water. The transom, to which an outboard motor may be fitted, typically is formed of wood or another sturdy material such as (but not limited to) metal.
Because in use the exteriors of the tubes contact multiple objects, their puncture and wear characteristics may be significant. To reduce the likelihood of premature puncture or wear of many tubes, manufacturers coat or cover them with puncture-inhibiting chemicals or fabrics. Alternatively or additionally, manufacturers may fill the tubes with foam (rather than air) to minimize their buoyancy loss should the tubes be punctured or torn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,436 to Hansen describes certain variations of such foam-filled tubes, calling them "stabilizing members." Notwithstanding inclusion of buoyant foam in the members, the boats of the Hansen patent may nevertheless need the exteriors of the stabilizing members to be coated or covered "with a protective material, such as a rubber, liquid vinyl or some other plastic material" to "increase damage tolerance." See Hansen, col. 6, 11. 21-25.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,685 to Hemphill, et al., also incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, describes additional foam-collared boats. Disclosed in the Hemphill patent are two coatings for the collars, preferably a urethane elastomer for use as one coating and two-component polyurethane system for the other. Both coatings are detailed as being capable of providing at least some abrasion-resistance, with the first above-described coating also designed to supply "strength" and "elongation." See Hemphill, col. 4, 11. 28-64.